Dandelion Of love
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss is a shy girl what happens when Peeta the cool boy starts talking to her . First love comes with hardship Loosely Based on : the japanese movie Koizora but with a happier ending AU Modern-day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I was watching ' Koizaro' and I just love that movie so much I need write a everlark version but I don't know if ill finish this story it all deepens on your feedback so let me know of inshod finish this **

**- Cadence**

* * *

**Prologue** .

I wake up every morning in the arm of the love of my life and my first love every morning . We both take of our two beautiful children . Love was new to me when i met my husband Peeta in my Junior year in high school I wish I could say every thing was perfect but that only in fairy tells .

**Chapter 1 **

** Junior Year Katniss at 17** .

" come on tell us who you have a crush on " my friend Johanna asks my friend Annie .

" come on ill show you " Annie say.

Me and Johanna fallow Annie to the other side of the school yard filed we hide be hind a tree . I see two different guys one with bronze-colored hair, and sea green eyes and one with blond hair and the bluest eyes I ever saw .

" Which one " I was Annie pointing to the one with bronze-hair .

" he names is Finnick and she so cool " Annie says and blushes.

" of course Annie the one of the shyest girl falls in love with some who the most popular guy in school " Johanna says .

" shout up " Annie tell Johanna

Me and Johanna giggle a little .

Then we notice there coming are way .

" crap he's coming are way how do you look " Annie say and start to act nervous .

Once they reach us the guy that Annie like wakes up to me .

" Hi I am Finnick " he says I start panic I not good at meeting new people and I don't want to hurt Annie's feelings . I start to back away then my back hits something heard I look behind me and look in to the bluest eyes I ever seen look at me .

" I'm sorry " I say then I take off running .

X

I don't how much time pass till Annie and Johanna find me hide a bath room stall in the girls room .

" brainless we you in there come out or ill break down the door " Johanna say trying to get me out .

" fine " I say come out

" what happed " Johanna asks

" I panicked " I tell them I notice Annie looks upset maybe cause the guy she likes talked to me not her

" look Annie I would never go out with that guy cause I now you like him " I tell her

" you promise " she ask

" I promise " I tell her

X

At the end of school day I can't find my phone any where and to day is day before spring break . I keep looking for in are last class room .

" my mom is going kill me if I lost my phone" I tell Johanna as look under all the desks .

" I'm going call it again " she say

" maybe I lost in the library " I say and run to the school library .

As soon a walk in to the library I hear a phone ringing I find my phone on a table and I answer it up .

" Johanna I found it " I tell her

" that good " I hear a male voice say

" wait who this " I ask

" it a secret " he say .

I hang up right after he says that I look at my misses calls I notice noun of the numbers have names and all my text massages are gone . The only number that has a name is the guy I was talking to his name is secret . I call the number again

" why did you delete all my contacts " I yell

" so can be the first on your phone book " laughs

I hang up again who the hacks is he

* * *

**A/N **

**So tell me should I continue or not .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So I guess I'll continue this story it is based on the movie Koizora but since Koizora has the saddest ending ever I change something but most of the major plots details are still in this story line . So I hope you'll enjoy this story I my sorry about grammar mistakes I am strongly Dyslexic so I'm looking for a Beta just PM if you'll like to be my beta .**

**Some of you think it was creepy of the guy to deleted all of Katniss contacts but you'll soon see who it is **

**These OCC in the story too **

**I don't own 恋空****(Koizora ) or hunger games I don't own any of these characters . **

**- Cadence**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

When I get home the house feels empty . My mom and my little sister prim are going visit a hospital in different city for some medical convention for all of spring break .I am going be alone all of spring break cause Annie and Johanna are out town too . But you always along when you are social awkward like me I walk up to my room and fall to on my bed . I kick my shores of and pull my blankets over me and falls sleep .

X

I'm awaken by the sound of my phone ring .

" hello " I say

" man you are asleep already " the voice from before say.

I sit up being surprised cause I would think it would be my mom check on me .

" no " I say half asleep .

" you sleepy voice is cute " he say

" no I'm awake " I say firmly .

" Is my number still at the top of your call book " he asks

His number is not even saved on my phone I put all my old numbers back in my phone and deleted his number "

" no " I tell him and hang up and fall back asleep .

X

The next day goes slow I spend most of the watching TV . I diced to call the guy who called my two times all ready .

" hello " he say

" why do you keep calling me "

" because we're friends " he say

"I don't think finding someone's phone your automatically makes you friends " I tell him .

" you have my number so then we're friends " he says

" no you delete all my numbers and put my number on your phone . " I yell

" fine we can get to know each other " he says

" okay first tell your name " I ask

" my names is .." He stats I wonder what his name to see if I heard of him .

" a secret " he finishes and starts to laugh . I hang up fast who is this guy .

X

I end up calling him again later that day

" hello " he says

" my name is Katniss " i say

" I all ready knew that " he say

How does he know my name .

" how did you know my name " I ask

" that's a secret " he say

" stop with that secret crap it creepy " I tell him .

" okay ill stop " he say

X

" so do we have any same class " I ask

I have asking questions to see I if I can figure out who he is .

" one " he say

" how long have we going to school together " I ask

" since kindergarten" he says

" wao that long " I laugh

" yup " he says and laughs " I still remember the first time I say you your hair was in two braids and you were wearing a red plaid dress" he says

" so your are a stalker " I say and laugh

" no " he says

x

" and blond hair " he say

I tried to make a drawing of what he looks like but I'm not the best drawer and the drawing turns out looking wired .

" done " he asks

" please tell me you not the blond kid who's a vegetarian and all animal crazy " I say " cause we can't be friend cause I enjoy a double bacon cheese burger and I enjoy hunting " I sigh .

" no I don't think I mentioned that I smell like manure " he says and laughs and I laugh

" wao you can eat a double bacon cheese burger and hunt " he ask

" is that a problem " I ask

" no I think it cool " he says

I can't help to smile to myself that he thinks that's cool .

X

We end up talk all of spring break

We mostly talk about little things and tell each other stories . I never opened up to someone like this not even Annie or Johanna . I didn't it know it at the time but I was falling in love with him .

" so what your favorite place " he ask

" mmm the woods and I also I like the library " i tell him " what about " I ask him

" I like the art room a lot and the Home Ec room cause I like to bake " he says

" you bake " I ask

" My dads hade a bakery before he died it mom sold it after he died. " he say with sadness in his voice

" I'm sorry " I tell him

" it okay " he sighs

" my dad died too when I was 11 " I tell him trying to hold back tears remembering when the police came to the door and told us my dad wasn't coming home .

" I'm sorry " he say

" it's okay " I sigh

X

" so do you think we can meet when school starts Monday " I asks

" that will be nice " he say " he look out window " hey says

" why " I ask as I walk to my window .

" just look" he say

I open my curtains and I see a smoke trail from an airplane .

" a smoke trail " I say

" do you see it " he says

" yea " I say

" lets take picture of it so we can remember our week together " he say .

" okay " I say

I put my phone to sky and put my camera on a take picture of it .

" done " he asks

" yea " I say

" let's meet in art room when school starts " he say

I am hesitant at first but I want to meet him . " okay " I say

" Katniss we're home " I hear my mom call out .

" I need go " I tell him .

" okay see ya " he says

" see ya " I say

* * *

**A/N**

**If you don't know how it yet I'm not going spoil it . But I think it you all know who it is . But any way let me now if you'll like to be my beta **

**- Cadence**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I hope you all like this chapter.**

**-Cadence**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

I finish getting ready of school I try to find my best cloths . I mange find a fancy t-shirt and black jeans and lass up boots . I leave my hair down it not in it usual braid then I pull out a little big of make - up Prim gave this to me trying to get me to wear it but I never wear it ." Why are trying look pretty you just meeting him to see how he is " I think to myself . After I finish putting on the make-up I look in the mirror I actually don't look that bad . I wait from prim to finish getting ready till we head out the door and start to walk to school . Prim tells me about her week learning about different medical things and how cool it was to spend a week learning about medicine . Once I drop prim of at the middle school I make my way to the high school . I see Annie and Johanna waiting for me .

" hey " I tell them .

" hey " they say

" how was you vacation" I ask then .

" Actually my vacation was canceled " Annie say .

" what " me and Johanna ask

" my mom end up not getting the town off so we hade cancel was vacation " she continues .

" you should have called me I would hang out with " I tell Annie

" no , I spend my spring break with Finnick " she say and smiles .

" what " me and Johanna yell

" after you ran Johanna went off to look for you. I was about to go look of you than he stopped me and we start talking and we ended up spanned all week tougher " she says and smiles .

" I'm happy for you Annie " I tell her .

X

Me and Annie continue listening to Johanna's stories of her break . I look at the time it's almost time to meet him I excuse myself from my friends and head to the art room.

When I get there no one in here I walk around look at students art from over the years then I hear the door open I turn my head "that can't be him " I think to my self . He start to walk to me I start walk the opposite direction " Katniss " he say I stop in my tracks and turn to face him .

He holding a bouquet of dandelions is he seriously given me weeds.

" my name is Peeta Mellark " he say hand me the dandelions .

" it can't " I mumble

He pulls out his phone and show me a picture of a smoke trail the same one I have on my phone .

" even seen this " he asks

I'm at lost of words " there's aren't even flowers " Is the last thing I say before running out the room .

I run to bathroom I quickly wash the makeup of my face and pull a hair band out my packet and brad my hair . Then I start to catch my breath . Peeta Mellark is one of the most

popular boy in the school . There's no way in hack he would like girl like me I'm not pretty and I am shy . He should be with the head cheerleader Glimmer . Why am I so stupid he would some one who would actually like me .

X

The rest of day I just keep my head down and stay way from everyone . Once school lets out I start to make my way to Prim's school . I pass by the school garden . I see peeta planting the dandelions I watch him for minutes . Then I finally speak .

" you now dandelions are weeds right " I ask him he look at and smiles

" yea but there so pretty so I don't see way there not flowers ." he say

He words make me smile when I was little I always thought they flowers my parents let believe that for as long as I can remember .

" true " I agree with him

He grabs the water hose and start to water the dandelion then he puts it to the sky " look " he say I look and see a rainbow .

" is this a better present " he ask .

I just smile and nod my head .

* * *

**A/N **

**Yea for fulffyness .**

**Still looking for a beat.**

**- Cadence **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**If you read or watch Koizora you going start reading diffidence from the original story .I hope you enjoy this chapter sill looking for a beat .**

**I don't own 恋空(Koizora ) or hunger games I don't own any of these character**

**- Candace**

* * *

I pick up prim from school and we make our way home once I got home I run up to my room and started my homework

but I can't focus on my homework at all my mind keeps thinking about Peeta .

_"so you like it " he asks as I continue admiring the rainbow ._

_'yea , thank you " I say and tuck a loose piece of hair behind my ear and smile a little ._

_"look Katniss I have liked you for a very long time , I was too sacred to talk to you face to face so that why I start to talk to the way I did " he says as he turns off the hose and starts to walk towards me I feel my heart beating faster ._

_"I don't understand why do you like me I'm not pretty and I'm the shyest girl and school , and you being the most popular guy in school you could have any girl but why me " I ask him _

_" I have liked you since kindergarten " he says _

_I feel my face getting hot and my heart reacting ._

_"why" I ask _

_"I feel in love with your sing voice " he says . I'm__ at a lost of words I can't think I feel like my heart is going bursts out my cheat ._

_" I...Don't know...ummm" I try to say something _

_the next thing I feel something warm agents my lips I look and see that Peeta is kissing me I start to kiss him back but this is my first time being kiss so I know I am probably doing this wrong . He lightly bits my lip with his teeth it makes my heat flutter then he brings he hands and cups my face and I bring my hands to his chest . I don't know how long we kissed but when we break apart I'm out breath ._

_"Please go out with him " he ask me as he catches his breath._

_"okay" I whisper to him._

I drop my pen as I remember that it was no longer then two hours a go I bring my hand to my lips it cold compared to Peet's lips then I bit my lip and it not the same way he made me feel . He made feel something I never felt before it was the first time I felt special . every time I think of him it feels like my heart skips a beat . I close my eyes and remember the feeling of his lips movies agents mine it make me feel warm inside maybe going out with him won't be so bad

"katniss diners ready " I hear my mom call .

"coming " call back

X

during diner I still hade Peeta on my mind as Prim told mom about her day I got lost in my thoughts .

"katniss" I hear my mom say .

"huh" I ask .

" I asked how was you day" she say

"oh it was okay " I sigh she looks at me weird .

" are sure , you look like you have a lot on your mind" she say

"yea , I just have to finish a science project " I lie

"okay " she says

I didn't eat much I just kept moving my food around I can't get Peeta off my mind .

when I get back to my room I see I have a new message from Peeta

_you still want to go out with me ?_

I text back

_yea_

_he texts back _

I'm going make sure our date is prefect he texts back

I stare at the message for I don't know how long till I text back

_okay :) _

_X_

the next day at school I walk by the cheerleaders I see the Glimmer give me a look I don't know why she gave me that look she gives that look to people usually she hates I haven't done anything to her to make her hate me _right?_ but then she hates everyone but her friends . During my literature class I turn my head and see Peeta siting by the window he told me we hade one class together he turns his head and looks at me and smiles I cant help but smile back and I feel that feeling in my heart again that makes me smile

* * *

**A/N **

**sorry for the shortness but yea a first date in the next chapter . till next time**

**- Candace **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**I hope you are enjoying this story**

**Random Question does anyone remember a show called Xiaolin Showdown ? It was my favorite cartoon when I was like 6 and a series is coming out of this month and my so happy about it .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

Once I got home from school I walk up to my room and my phone rings

" hello " I say

" hey , Katniss " Peeta says

" hey ,Peeta " I say back and I start to smile .

" what are you doing tonight " he asks

" nothing really my sister Prim at ballet and my mom is at work till prim gets out so I'm just working on extra crate for school " I tell him

" do you want to go on date with me " he ask

I feel my heart racing again and my face getting hot

" sure " I say

" okay meet me in fifteen minutes at the school garden we're going have a picnic " he says

" okay " I say

X

In fifteen minutes I'm at school garden I see Peeta siting down on a blanket in the middle of the garden . I start to walk up to him . "_Stay calm Katniss to make a fool out you self "_ I think to my self . As I walk of there some how I trip on my foot causing me to fall on to me knees . I look up and see Peeta walk up to me " you okay " he ask hold his hand out to me .

" yea " I say grab his hand as get up .

" come on " he says as he pulls me to the picnic once he reach the picnic I sit next to him .

" here " he says as he hands me a can of soda .

" thank you " I say .

He gave me a sandwich and chips we manly take about the same things we did over spring break but some reason I like talking to him face to face .

" Katniss you have something on you cheek " peeta tells me I am about to whip it away with my hand but peeta stops me . " I got " he says he whips it way with his thumb then he kiss me on my cheek . He kiss my cheek he reaches my lip then starts kissing my lips I return kissing him he brings his hands to cup my face I warp my arms around his neck . I get lost when he kissing me for some reason I feel like we the only ones in the world . I feel him moving his lips agents my neck part of me is scream then the other part is yearning for more . he lightly push me on the blanket still kissing my neck I never been in this position with a guy before . I feel my heart racing_ " think how many girls he has done this to , how many girls did he make them think he loved for so long . you going to be one if you don't stop "_ my conscience yells at me then when I push Peeta off " stop " I yell as push him off me . He looks at me startled " I'm sorry , I didn't mean to ... I'm sorry " he say as searches for the right words .

"How many " I ask

" How many...What ?" he as confused

" How many girls have you done this to , How many have you made feel special " I yell at him .

" what " he ask . I get up and start to walk away " how could I be so stupid no one like him would like me don't cry it will make you look weaker " I think to my self . " Katniss wait " I hear Peeta yell I start to walk faster but I feel someone grab my hand " Katniss stop , where did this come from" he asks

" I'm shy nothing special , And you . You are the most popular guy in school you could have any girl . so why me did you think I'm weak and you make me feel special then get something out of it " I tell him I turn and face him " well your wrong so you could stop " I yell I about to slap him when grabs my hand .

" katniss , that not true I feel in loved you when were in kindergarten when we were in music class and you sang , I even asked Finnick ask you for number so I could call you . I have liked you for so long I'm sorry I made you feel like that " he says I look at him wide-eyed half of me what's to believe him but the other is telling me he lying .

" How can I believe you " I asks

" You just have to trusts me but I promise you I didn't stat talking to just cause I thought I was going get something out of it I talked to you so I could get to know you " he says .

" I sorry , I just never being with some one I never been good at making friends. I am just scared " I say I feel tears fall from eyes . Peeta cups my face and whips them away with his thumb then kissing forehead .

" I love you , Katniss . I promise I am not just using you .

X

after I calmed down I finally sat back down me and peeta are siting face to face just watching the sun set .

" I'm sorry again , Just after my dad died I built a wall around me to make sure I would never feel the pain I felt after my dad died and I feel like you are the first one to start breaking it down not even my best friends came this close " I tell Peeta

Peeta just sighs "I'm sorry , I didn't know you felt that way we won't do anything till you ready " he says

I just nods

" I made you these " he say hand me a bag I open and see a bun .

" what are they " I ask

"cheese buns my dad taught me how to make them before he died " he says

I take I bit of them and they taste like something I ever hade before

" there delicious " I tell him

" thank you " he say and smiles

X

" I need get home before my mom worries " I say

" here let me take you " he says leading me to his bicycle

"okay " say

I sit side ways on the seat hold on to it I rest me head agents Peeta back slowly I move my hands to his waist and wrap them around his waist .

once we reach my house he helps me off the bicycle .

" I hade fun tonight " he says

"me too " I say he leans in to kiss me on the lips then he stops and kiss me on the cheek

" see you katniss " he says as leaves

walk in to the house and notice prim and my mom are sleep I walk up to my room and lay down on my bed and fall asleep

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

**I hade listen to so much Kawaii ( cute ) Suki ( love ) Japanese to get all cute romance in this **

**eveyone I a badly want to write a story for **

**Prompts in Panem but I need a beat for it so pleaes PM if you want to help this could help my Fanfic account become more notice so pleae help me **

**Im woking on the story now so just let me know if you want to help**

**- Cadence**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I hope you enjoy **

**I don't own Hunger Games or Koizroa or the charaters **

**Cadence**

* * *

**April 26 of joiner year of high school.**

It's been a few weeks since Peeta and I first date . The word of our relationship spread like wild-fire in school . I remember when I walked down a hall way everyone stopped talking and stared at me and whispered about me and Peeta I am still nervous about this whole relationship thing .

When Annie and Johanna found out Johanna asked for juicy details and Annie told me and peeta should go on a double date with her and Finnick . I am not that open about my relationship with peeta . When I with Peeta I feel like I can trust him with any thing he knows stuff that no opens but me . I told him that I have tried rebuild my relationship with mom cause after my dad died I resented her cause she didn't help me and prim get threw his death .

As I sit in my math class I feel my phone buzz in my pocket I pull my phone out hide it under my desk and see I have text from peeta .

' meet me in the library now ' it says

I put my phone back in my pocket and raise my hand .

" yes Miss. Everdeen " my teacher say .

" may I go to the nurse office " I ask

" are you okay " she ask

I shake my hade .

" okay you can go " she say

I get up and walk hunched over holding my stomach acting like I have a stomach ache . Once I'm out of the class room I run to the library .

Once I reach the library I see peeta siting by the window I walk up to him .

" peeta whats wrong " I ask

"Let's cut class " he says

" what " I ask but it to late to argue cause he grabs my hand and pulls my out the library leading out the school.

He leads me to his bicycle . I sit how usually sit on his bike sideways with my arms around him . I start to hade way from to school on sideways that has trees on broth sides of it .

" Katniss look up " peeta says

I look up and see that the sun trying hade peek throw the trees .

" how about we go get some lunch the go to my house " peeta say

" huh? " I ask but peeta speeds up

" wait your going to fast " I yell but he doesn't slow down .

" slow down" I yell between laughs cause even that I'm scared this most fun I ever hade . I feel peeta pull my hand tighter around him . I count stop laughing and yelling at him to slowdown I could hear peeta laughing too .

We stop at a little dinner we order the same thing . A hamburger and a milkshake . I feel happy with peeta I feel this wired feeling in my head could this be love . How could I love some one when I can't express my feelings . But I aways happy with him he make feel whole .

Once we're done we get on his bike and hade to his house . Once we reach his house his house is bigger then mine it has to have a lest 6 rooms . It a light blue with a white fence . It look like prefect a home for a prefect family . He opens the door and lets me in . Inside the walls are eggshell white and the floors are hardwood .

" take you shoes off " peeta says

" what " I ask think he said something else .

" my mom doesn't like shoes in the hose " he say as he slip his shoes off .

" oh okay " I say and take my shoes off .

" come on " he says and grabs my hand he leads my up a flight of stairs . He leads me to a room that I assume is his once I'm it the room it has a bad my the window some spots posters and an oak desk in corner .

" make you self at home I am going get us some water " peeta says

" okay " I said .

He left the room and walked over to the bed and sit on it but I diced not to sit on it I movie off the bed and sit on the floor . Then Peeta walks back in with two battle waters .

" here " he says hand me a battle water .

" thank you " I say

He sits next to me on the floor .

" so who lives here with. , you " I ask

" just my mom , broth my broths are in collage now " he says

" oh where is she now " I ask

" I don't know I'm not close to her " he say

" I'm sorry " I say

" it okay " he say

He pulls his phone out from his pocket .

" let's take picture " he say .

I nod he puts his arm around me and pulls me close and turn on his camera .

" one ..two " he say before he take I mange to smile a little . After he talks the picture we look at I notice it blurry .

" it blurry " I say

" shout up " he jokes and laughs .

Then he leans in to kiss me and I let him . Slow the kiss deepens I feel some kind of hunger I want more .

_**( Light lemon Warning ) **_

" peeta I'm ready " I whisper agents his lips .

"Katniss I want you be ready not when you feel pressured in to it " he say

" no I want to , I just never done this before " I say

" it okay me too " he say then pulls me close and starts kissing my neck . Slowly we make our way on to his bed . Both without clothing he movies hair out my face and kiss my forehead then starts kiss my neck again . I bit my lip and hold on to him when he enters me . It's the first time I experienced such a gentle pain.

(** end of lemon warning** )

I walk up in peeta arm I turn to face I see the he starring at me .

" what " I ask

" thank you Katniss for giving me that " he say kissing me lightly

I'm about to say something the I hear a loud bang .

" PEETA! " I hear a could voice call .

I look at peeta and see died terry on face .

" Katniss we need to put our clothes on now " he say as he get throwing my clothes at me . I don't argue I put my clothes on a fast once I'm done peeta bedroom door files open .

" what the hell peeta , you have a girl over you know the rules you need to punish" some woman witch I guess is his mom yells at him then leaving the room

" Katniss you need to go know " peeta tell we

" what " I say

" just go " he say .

I walk out his room I turn my hade to say goodbye then I see his mom walking with a baseball bat .

" just go " peeta yells at me.

I just run down the stairs and grabs my shoes and run out the door .

I run all the way back home . I see that broth mom and prim are home when I'm in .

" Katniss whats wrong " my mom ask

but I didn't answer her I just run up to my room .

I grab my phone and try to call peeta but he doesn't answer I call a few more time but still nothing . I fall to my knees and cry . How could some one do that to peeta let along his mother .

" Katniss " I hear prim say

" yea " I say .

" you okay " she ask

" I'm fine " I lie she just nods and comes in to my room and sits next to me .

" tomorrow is my science fair are you coming " prim ask

" of course little duck " I say and hug her . When me and prim go down for dinner my mom ask me whats wrong and I lie to he too during dinner I was worrying about peeta then whole time . When there a knock at the door I tell my mom I'll get it . When I open it I see Peeta at my door hold his right arm and he has a black eye and a fat lip .

I could help put scream . The I feel my mom next to me she lets out gasp .

" oh my god , peeta " I finely say pulling him inside . I see my mom look at me weird and look at peeta with concern . Peeta walks in clearly with limp . I walk peeta over to the couch and sit him down . I run in to kitchen to get some ice but my mom stops me and pulls me to side .

" Katniss who is he " she ask

" he .. He's my boyfriend " I mumble .

She holds her hands to her head like she has a headache.

" how long has been going on " she ask

" since spring break , I'm sorry I didn't tell I need to get my feeling straight about it " I say

" I'm not mad about you having a boyfriend but I still think you to young but in more upset that you didn't tell me about it ." She says

I just nod

" do you know what happened to him " she ask

I think back to his mom with the bat but I'm not going tell my mom till I can talk to peeta .

I shake my head .

" okay we'll talk to him . " she says

" okay " I say

**A/N**

**Yes this chapter was completely different from Koizora **

**- Candace **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Thank you everyone who likes this story . Please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

" peeta " I say as in walk in to living room . He looks at his left eye is swollen shout and his lip is fat and has a little cut on it . I hold back tears I can't see him like this knowing how did this .

I slowly walk up to him and sit next to him . " here " I say given him a icepack . " thanks " he says and puts the icepack on his arm .

" I know how did this to you " I whisper to him . He was about to say something when my mom walks in .

" so you peeta " she ask

He nods .

" I'm not going lecture you about dating my daughter cause it looks like your arm maybe broken or fractured " she say coming sit next to me and Peeta. She lefts slowly Peeta's arm he yells in pain.

" mom stop that's hurting him " I yell at my mom she looks at me in shock . even I resented her for years I never yelled at her .

"sorry, I can't tell if it broken with out a X-ray so you need go to hospital " she says

" okay " peeta says

"Do you know who did this " my mom ask peeta . He has same look on his face when his mom came home .

" no I was just riding my bike home when I turn the corner and some guys jumped me and stole my backpack and bike " he say but I now he lying .

" I'm sorry he that , I'll take to the hospital " she says . he nods .

" Do you need me to call your parents " she ask him . I could help but feel mad at her for asking him that his dead and his mom died this to him but she doesn't know that .

" no it okay mom is out town , and my dad died a awhile back I could call my brother who lives in an apartment not to far from the hospital " he says .

my mom just nods.

" Katniss can you come with me really fast " my mom say as she gets up from the couch I nod and fallow her it the kitchen .

"Katniss I know when someone lying , Do you now what happen " she ask

I wan to tell her but I'm scared that peeta will be mad at me if I tell her .

"yes " I say ." I was with peeta when his mom saw us together she yelled at him and told him he need to be punishes

and left . Peeta told me to go . I was leaving when I saw his mom with a baseball bat" I say trying to hold back tears and try hide that fact than me and peeta slept together .

she looks shock from what I just told her . " please don't say anything yet , I need to talk to peeta first " I tell her

"so you think his mom did this to him " she asks

I nod .

" okay I won't say anything I'll go along with his story we . You can talk to him see what happened but now we need to hospital " she says.

X

Me , Prim and My Mom wait in the waiting room for peeta too be done with his exam . When the doctor say he done my mom tells me to go talk to him . I go back the room he is in . Once I walk in the room I see peeta staring out the window in the room . He has splint on his arm it must be fractured .

"peeta" I say as I walk in to the room he turns he hade to look at me . " she did this right " I ask he lightly nods

" this is my fault ..I-I could have stopped her but I just ran " I says as tears fall from eyes .

" Katniss no , if you helped me she would have hurt you too and I couldn't bear with myself if she did " he say .  
I walk up to him and slowly warp my arms around him making sure I am not hurting him. " I am sorry this happened to you " I say . " it okay not your fault she heated me since I was born " he says and rubs my back .

" I don't wait you to go back there " I tell him .

" she kicked me out " he says .

" do you have some where to stay " I ask

He nods " I called my brother he going let me stay at his place " he say .

"okay " I say

" I am fine now katniss , go home I text you later " he say and kissing my head lightly .

I nod and walk to the door to leave but before I leave I turn back to peeta.

" l love you " I tell him before I leave .

when me and my family got home I am about head to bed when my mom stops me .

" did he tell you what happened to him ." she ask

I nod " it was his mom and she kicked him out but he going stay with his brother " I tell her.

she just nods I turn back to headed to my room .

" and katniss once he batter he coming over for diner and I'm going have a serious talk with you two " she says I nod and run to my room .

X

The next day during Prim's science fair my phone alerts me that I have new text message . I open it think its Peeta but it not peeta itis privet number and text reads .

' break up with him or pay for it ' I deleted right ignoring it .

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**What did you think of katniss tell peeta she loves him ?**

**how do think sent the text katniss ?**

**- Cadence **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Back to some parts in Koizroa and there a trigger ********WARNING** in this chapter I'll have a trigger ******WARNING** before I starts enjoy .

**- Cadence**

* * *

**May 3 of joiner year**

It's been almost a week since what happened to Peeta . When he came back to school the rumors start right away. The rumors start from getting him jumped to him just starting a random fight . When Annie and Johanna asked my I told them the same story he told my mom and they believed me I haven't told anyone about my threatening message I got .

" my birthday is on the 8th " I tell peeta as we eat lunch under a tree on the school yard . He turns to face me the swelling on his face has gone down all the way and they took the splint of yesterday

" really " he asks I just nod .

" let do something together " he say tucking some hair behind my ear . Then kiss my forehead . " I love you " I say resting my head on his cheats . " I love you too " he say then kiss the top my head and rubs circles on my back .

Before schools is over . I when open my locker when its open something falls out . I bend down and look at it's a pice a paper . I place my book in my locker then fold open the paper .

' I gave you time but you didn't listen you better watch your back '

I read in big letters I fold it up and put in my backpack and head to Prim's school to walk to home .

**May 8th Katniss 18th birthday** .

I wake up on the Saturday of my 18th birthday . I walk down stairs and see my mom made my birthday breakfast .

" morning" I tell prim and mom .

" morning " they say back

I start to eat my birthday breakfast which is pancakes , bacon and eggs .

" Katniss I hate do this on your birthday but there is a class for kids who are interested medical filled at hospital today I don't know it was today I just knew it was the second Saturday of may I didn't know it was your birthday I promise prim I would take her but I you don't want us to go we can skip it " she say .

" no it okay , go I it must mean so much to prim and anyway I am going spend the day with peeta today " I tell her with a smile .

" oh maybe after the class we all can go out to dinner cause I still need to talk to you two " she say

I frown at what she says what is going tell me and peeta .

" okay " I say .

I bid Prim and mom goodbye as they leave . Then I run up to my room to get ready for my day with peeta . I put on a frost green button up shirt and some jean shorts . I put on a bit of makeup and leavening my hair down . Then grab my purse and head out the door .

I head to bus stop me and peeta are going in to down town today I only been down town a few time . I'm excited to go with peeta . When I arrive at the bus stope I notice I'm early . I pull put my phone and calling peeta .

" hello " he say

" hey peeta I was just letting you know I'm early " I tell him

" I'll be there soon Katniss " he says .

" okay ill see you soon " I say then hang up and put my phone back in my purse.

**( trigger ********WARNING** rape this is slightly M ) 

As I wait for Peeta a black car stops at the stops . Then two boy that are on my school football team jump out the car . One grabs my from behind pushing me in to car and the other one grabs my from the front pulling me into the car I try to fight but even thou I'm strong I'm weak compare to both them . I start to scram but the one from behind covers me mouth . Once I'm in the car one hold me down I still try to fight but he to strong I look to front seat and see two more boys from the football team laughing . Then I feel the car start moving .

" let me go , let me out " I start yelling over and over as start to slap the one who's holding me down .

" shut up slut" the other says and slaps my across the face then taking a white pice of fabric had tied it around my mouth to the back of my head it to keep me quite . As I get better look at the two in the back seat with me I notice its Cato and Marvel two boys I gone school since first grade .

" so what the deal agin" someone in the front says I can't get a good look so I don't know who it is .

" that chick said just make this one pay and take pictures and video then she gives us all award " Cato says then they all laugh .

I don't know how much time pass till I feel car stop . Then Marvel let's go of me and opens the car door then I make a run of it I hear them yell at me . I don't where I am but it looks like an abandoned building I need get out here I ran fast and far as I can but the I feel some tackle me to ground I who ever it was push me on to my back I try to scream but I can't cause the fabric around my mouth I threw punch and slaps but nothing works when I'm one my back I see Cato holding me down .

" I got her " he yells then I see the other run to were we are .

One of them pulls out a camera .

" I guess cause you found her you can do it we'll keep at out look " one says taping a another shoulder a walk way .

" gladly " Cato say smirking darkly the one with the camera hands the camera to Cato and walks over to where others are .

I pull my hand free and smack Cato hard against the face . He slams me hard to ground .

" you better stop that if you want to make it home alive " he hisses in my ear . He start to rip my shirt open then take the rest of my clothing and taking pictures of everything . Tears fall from eyes . ' Why is the happen to me why me ' I ask my self over and over . I hear my phone ring from my purse that across the room I try to reach for it but I can't .

When I am without clothing he take off his clothes and takes his belt and ties my hands .

" enjoy yourself " he whispers in my ear and start kiss my neck and that's when the worst part of the nightmare starts .

(** end of trigger ********WARNING** and M ******WARNING** )

After what happened I blacked out when I wake up their gone I quickly put on my cloths on than ran out the abandoned building they took me to . After a while it hurts to run . I start to walk with a limp cause of a throbbing pain between my legs . I look around I don't know where I am it doesn't look familiar . I start to cry again why did that happen to me . What is my mother going say. I can't tell prim what happened to me it will just break her knowing this happened to her sister . Wait what will Peeta say he might hate me I can't live with thought of him not being in my life .

" Katniss " I hear someone call my name I don't know who it is but I am scared I look around to find some where to hide I hide behind a trash can I hear the voices coming closer I'm terrified what if them again to more to me . When my phone start to ring I get up from I hiding spot and start to run but it hurts too much that I stop dead in my tracks .

" Katniss " I hear the voice say wait its Peeta . I turn to face him he face turn in to shock and sadness he slowly walks over to me .

" Katniss " he says as he slowly puts his hands on my shoulders .

" I ...I ... I'm Sorry " I say as bring my hand to my mouth and start cry ." I'm sorry , I'm sorry " I tell him over and over . He slowly pulls me in to hug .

" I'm sorry Katniss I failed you I could protect you " he say " I'm sorry I'm sorry " he says over and over .

" peeta , peeta " I say he pulls away from so I can see his face . I left my hand a place on his cheek then he rest forehead on mine then pulls away and sarts to wiping tears away from eyes and cupping my face .

" how did you find me "I ask

" this is the power of my love for you " he says . I lightly smile the he pulls back it to his cheat then I remember everything and I hold his shirt with my hands and cry in to his cheat.

He holds me close .

" who ever did this to you is going pay " he said with anger in his voice

* * *

**A/N **

**I hate writing this chapter but this was such a big story development and character development in Koizroa so I couldn't leave this out **

** - Cadence **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Glad everyone enjoying this story .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

After Peeta found me he realized I was having a heard time working so he curried me in his arms all the way home . I hold on to him and cried in to chests . Once he took me home I notice prim and mom won't home I told peeta to take me to my room. Once he took me to my room he tried to help me get out my ripped and blood stained cloths but when he tried to help me I broke down scram for him not touch me and start shaking violently . So he called Annie and Johanna over . I watch from the corner of my room curled up in a ball as peeta told them what happened to me . I saw Annie bring her hand up to mouth in shock and Johanna tightening her fist . Annie and Johanna walked slowly up to me and got me out the corner of my room and helped me to the bath room wear they got me to take a shower . No matter how much or how heard I scrub my self clean I still feel violated and disgusted by myself I don't know how long I sit in shower and just cry . Till Johanna walks in and gets me out and make but some sweets and a baggy t-shirt . Once I'm out bathroom first thing I notice is that Peeta gone I don't blame him , he must be disgusted by me . Annie dries my hair and brush it out . I sit at end of my bed with my lags pushed to my chest and hold them close to me resting my head in between my knees and starting cry agin . I feel arm around me I flinch when I do . I look up and see Johanna and Annie siting on each side of me .

" sorry " Johanna says moving her arm away from me . I didn't replay I just start in space .

"I know it hard but do you know who did or how he looked like " Annie asks . I nod lightly digging my nails in to my arm I need to tell someone to get it out .

" I was at the bus stop w-wait for peeta then a black car stopped at bus stop two boys came out one pulled me in to the car and one pushed me in . I did get a good look till I was in the car then I realized it was Cato and Marvel from the football team there were two more guys from the football team but I could see there faces . They drove me to an abandoned building when they opened the car door I made a run of it but Cato tackled me som-someone told me cause he found me h-he could d-do it then some o-one gave him a camera then Cato start ripping my clothes off and took pictures of ev-" I stop and start to cry harder both Annie and Johanna put there arms around me . " he took pictures of everything then he took all his cloths off he put belt around my hands the whispers in my ear to enjoy myself and he took a video off it " I say between tears . " Katniss you still need go the hospital and call the police " Johanna says . " Katniss were all here for you . " Annie says as her and Johanna hold me .

"Let me go I didn't do anything " I her a female voice say Annie gets up and open my bedroom do to see whats going on . Then I see a blond girl get thrown in to my room I see Peeta and Finnick standing in my door way .

" she the one who told them to do it" peeta spits out putting to bold girl . I look her as she movies her hair out her face . When she done I realize it Glimmer from the cheerleader team . I stand frozen I feel peeta come grab my hand .

" you can hit her Katniss she told them to 'it' to you " he says .

I shake my head ." No I'm not going sink that low" I say pull peeta in to hug .

I hear a light chuckle .

" ha that what I thought you are just a weak ass shy girl . Tell me how did feel to get your weak ass raped " glimmer says and chucks again . " I would hate for all these pictures to come out " she says sarcastically . I hold peeta tight . I see Johanna grab her by her hair .

" listing if you leak theses pictures you are going regret it you don't mass with my friends . " Johanna yells at her .

" I don't have the pictures " she say as hold her hair cause Johanna as a tight grab on it .when I see Johanna grabs scissors I stop her ." Johanna no just let go and get her out my house . " I tell her .

" I'm not going kill her " she say " there's Japanese tradition when you do something bad or hurt some they shave there hair but I'm going cut off a lot of your hair but if you do anything else to my friend I'm going shave the rest off " she tells glimmer . I see shock on glimmers face . " what no no please " she begs but to late Johanna all ready cut chunks of her hair off .

XxxxxxxX

Everyone stood with me after thew Glimmer out for a half hour then I told I was fine to just go . But Peeta stayed no matter how much I told him to go .

" Katniss are you home your not answering your phone " I hear my mom call out . I do replay neither does peeta . " Katniss" I hear my mom call out again . She finely comes in to my room I sitting on bed curled up in a ball and peeta siting across the room .

" Katniss " she says again .

" I'm so sorry Mommy. I'm so, so sorry " I cry she look at peeta .

" can you go " she tell him and he nods and leaves once she hears the front close she starts talking again .

" Katniss did he do anything to you please tell me truth " she ask as she holds me . I shake my head .

"No no but when I waiting for him some guys took me and did " I cry in to cheats . " I'm going take to hospital sweetie okay " she say .

" I know who they are I want to press charges " I tell her she nods and helps me off my bed cause it still hurts . I grab a bag the I stuff my cloths in . My call prim tell her come with us she doesn't tell her why were going to hospital . She just nods and counties reading her book which I'm guessing is from her class she was at today .

When we got there my mom told them what wrong they nod and take me to a room as my mom and prim wait .

I hated it . It hated all of it . Going thew the test was heard then the police came to take my statement I hated reliving to someone I don't know .

" I only know two of them they go to my school . Cato Jones and Marvel Smith . " I finish telling the police .

" thank you Miss Everdeen will send someone arrest them right away " one of them say I just nod . Then they leave a few minutes pass till my mom works in . She walks up to me rubs my arm .

" they gave you some medicine so you not pregnant and there's nothing abnormal " she say and kiss the top my head .

" I told prim " she starts I look at her shocked . Why did she do that why did she tell her .

" I hade to tell her she kept asking what was wrong with you I was going lie to her but she to smart she cried and was angry at her self she said if did go the class this wouldn't have happened to you I told it was the ones who did it fault not yours or hers or mine I have tell myself that too " she say and tears up .

" where is she " I ask

" she in the gift shop buying you something " she says I nod . She leaves then prim come in hold a small get well bear . She looks

like she been crying . She walks up to me and hands the bear to me ." I'm so sorry Katniss " she says as she hugs me . I hug her back and we both cry .

When we got back to the house my mom helped me to my room cause I have stitches down there . When I try to fall a sleep I can't I keep seen there faces when I close my eyes . I make way done the hall way and walk in to Prim's room .

" prim " I ask as I walk in .

" huh " she asks.

" can I sleep with you tonight " I ask . She nods and movies over just enough from sleep I the bed .

I get in and slowly fall asleep .

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**I think of writing another Fanfic based on a Japanese manga/movie ill see but for now here's a new chapter .**

** - Cadence**

* * *

" I'm not going school today too " I tell peeta over the phone .

" understood ...just ...feel better Katniss " he say .

" Okay " I say .

" I love you " he say .

" me too " I say then hang up and pull the covers over me . My mom has let me stay home as much I want I have missed all most two weeks of school I just got my stitches out the other day but I just don't feel like going to school even thou Cato and Marvel are in jail and changed with kidnapping and rape I still can't face anyone I have spent most of my time in my room watch movies and sleeping . Right now my mom at work at the free clinic she works at and Prim is at school they have trying so hard to get me throw this but noting like this has happened in our family . I sigh and turn to my desk with a pile of school work Annie and Johanna brought me I get off my bed and walk to my desk and do the school work .

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxX

" Katniss I know you don't want to go school but you need to finales are coming up soon and you prepare for them " my mom tell me during dinner .

I nod cause she right .

" I'll go tomorrow " I tell her .

" okay but if you need go home early you can " she says .

I nod .

After dinner I help my mom with dishes then hade to my room . I just lay on bed staring at the ceiling. I can do this I can be strong .

** Next day ...**

I walk up the next morning and get ready for school I take a shower and put a sweatpants , a baggy t-shirt and a hoodie . The my phone start to ring I look at the caller ID and see it peeta. " hello " I say

" look out your widow "he say.

" okay " I say and look out my window and see peeta with his bike he wave at me and smiles . I lightly wave back and smile .

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxX

Peeta gives me a ride to school I haven't seem him much since he left my house after my mom told him to leave . When we park at the bicycle parking peeta helps me off the seat .

" everything is going be okay " he say then he leans in to kiss me

'_ enjoy your self ' _I remember those cold words and I flinch moving away from him .

" I'm sorry " I say as I see his face turn to sadness .

" it okay" he say and hold out his hand I grab it tight and we walk into the school .

Everyone is sympathetic to me apparently Cato has done this to other girls in my school but the wear to scared to tell anyone till I told the police and they finely came out.

School when easy for the most part only people who were mad me was the football them cause now the have a huge rape scandal over them with them in finals for wining the championships . But Peeta was there for me the day.

" i need the restroom before you take me home " I tell peeta when school lets out .

" okay " he says .

As wash my hands I look up and see Glimmer's reflection in the mirror . I turn around and face her I see the her hair a lot shorter the before . I just stare at her in horror .

" I went too easy on you " she finely say .

" why are you do this to me " I choke out .

" you took him from me Im the one who should be dating him " she yells

" I'm sorry but peeta would never date anyone who brings pain to others " I tell her I turn to walk out the bathroom then she stops me and slaps me across the face .

" brake up with him or all send the pictures to everyone . " she say

" you know what I don't care send them the whole town knows what happened me if you send them you'll get arrested for with holding evidence so I don't care " I yell at her

I walk back to where peeta is and he gives me a ride home .

Suddenly I feel at ease with him I can trust him with everything .

* * *

**A/N**

**I choose not do the part in Koizroa where some writes mean massage on the school chalkboards cause I could bring my self to do more mean stuff to Katniss . **

**- Cadence **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Enjoy this chapter he comes some fluffiness . Today I got my Katniss Arena coustom from Catching Fire it so cool :)**

**-Cadence (and Mintywonder :))**

* * *

It been a few days since I start going back to school and I have slowly been getting better . I have finally gained courage to let peeta kiss the top my head and hold me close but I am still having trouble adjusting to the nightmares, they are terrifying.

"You ruined everything you little piece of shit " I hear someone say, as I place my books in my locker . I turn around and see two boys from the football team . I back away, hitting against the lockers. I gulped. What now?

"The whole football team is banned from the championships because of you and your big mouth. "One of them says. I stand there in complete and utter fear. What are they going to do to me?

"You know, I saw those pictures and your really hot, how about you give us all some entertainment and a special bonus we'll forget about the trouble you've caused us, Deal, beauty? " the other says and starts leaning in. All of a sudden they are pushed away from me, so furiously, I grimace and breath a small sigh of relief.

" Leave her alone. " I hear, Peeta yell, "If you every touch or look at her again you'll regret it, trust me, I can do things to you that you will be disowned from your whole family. " he say, "Don't mess with me" He jabs one of them in the chest and kicks the other in the privates, then grabs my hand pulling me out the school and hurries me to his bike, helping me on and then taking off to the woods near the school . Once he parks he literally storms off and starts throwing rocks and anything he can at trees . I slowly walk up to him and calm him down .

" Peeta stop it's okay " I say and start to rub his arm.

" Katniss this all my fault, if I was there I could saved you but I wasn't, I wasn't there to protect you and it kills to know I let them do this to you. I love you Kat, and I know this is all my fault " he says, burying his head in his hands.

" Peeta is not your fault, it was their fault for sinking so low to do something like that, I love you, no matter what happens, Peeta, just remember I love you " I say then kiss his forehead, then start kissing his neck to ease away the pain, I reach round and kiss his forehead, making the frown lines disappear, he looks up, and looks at me.

" I am not scared anymore " I whisper to him, looking deep into his eyes. . Then I kiss his lips, we haven' shared a kiss for so long, it feels like when we kissed for the first time, I slowly deepen the kiss, he licks my lips, I open willing letting him in, he let's out a low moan. I bring my hands to the front of my shirt and start unbuttoning it, but my hand begin to shake, I am so scared , yet so excited, Peeta place his hand over mine, He looks into my eyes, concern filling, his bright blue eyes, making them shiny even brighter. " Katniss, You don't have to do this " he says .

I shake my head " Peeta I love you, I trust you, I know you'll never hurt me " I say and kiss him again, I push himm against the ground gently.

"Are you sure? " he asks, I lean against him.

" I never been more sure in my life " I say. He just stares at me for a moment then helps me finish unbuttoning my shirt then he slowly lets it fall, the flings me over so gently pressing his body agains mine and starts to kiss me, so urgently He asked again if I was sure I responded again by kissing him with such passion. I felt in another world .

Later that night ...

" Your lawyer said, that because they found a video and pictures on his computer you don't have to go to the trial. " My mom say at dinner . " Unless you want to, "she mumbles .

I shake my head " I'm tired of re-living it , I'm going try hard to put it behind me, I know I'm never going to be the same again but I'm going to try hard to forget it " I say .

" I'm proud of you, sweetie, we are all here for you" my mom says and kisses the top of my head .

"Katniss, I know you are strong enough to get through it " Prim says, I smile, I hope she never has to see me at such a emotional reck again.

"Thanks, I just hope he'll be put away for a long time " I say, I breath a sigh with such determination, I know I will get through this.

" He will be sweetie, he will. " my mom say and rubs my back .

As I try to fall asleep no matter how hard I try I can't, so I call Peeta. He picks up after one ring. "Katniss, is everything okay? " he answers.

"I'm sorry, Peeta, did I wake you?

"No you didn't, I was about go sleep " he say " Is everything okay? " he asks again

" I can't fall asleep ..I'm scared of the nightmares" I confess

" Katniss I'm sorry I .. Do you want me come over? " he ask, his voice is so concerned and deep.

" No, it's okay I just needed to hear your voice " I tell him, I close my eyes and lean back on my pillow.

" Okay, I really wish I could help you Kat, all we can do now is wait. " He says

" I don't have to go the trial, the lawyer called and said I don't need to be there if I don't want to. " I tell him

"So you don't have to re-live it infront of a lot people " he say and sighs with relief .

" Yeah " I say

" I love you Katniss, I am going be here for you no matter what happens, I will always love you. " He says

" I love you too " I say, we stay on the phone for I don't know how long talking about things we did when we first talked all those weeks ago, it feels like years since then. I wish I could rewind time. After a while I tell peeta I'm tired and I'm going to bed after we hang up I fall asleep in a nightmare- less sleep and dream about peeta .

Yesterday was the end of Cato's two week trial . He got charged with ten accounts of rape , four accounts of rape of a minor and six accounts of kidnapping and he was sentenced to Juvie for 2 years and then Prison for 5 years . He is going to be on the Sexual Assault list for the rest of his life and get counselling for his problem . After the triall his parents sent us some flowers and a apology note, telling us that they don't blame me or the other girls, that they should have seen something was wrong with him and that they are sincerely sorry for what he did. My mom and I have sent them a thank you card and tell then we accept their apology . As for Marvel he confessed to everything and cause he didn't actually rape anyone he just got charged with kidnapping .

Right now, Prim and I am eating breakfast as my mom cleans the kitchen forgetting about what happened to me .

" Finals are come up fast! " prim says.

" You'll do fine, first year high school next year. " I tell her

"Yeah, schools gonna be harder next year." She says, putting her head on her hands."

"It's not that hard, little duck. " I joke and start laugh lightly, my phone beeps, alerting me that I have a message.

I pull my phone out checking it. It 's from a unknown number and just says break up over and over again. I can guess it's from Glimmer, I quickly delete it and put my phone on table, I am about to eat again when I feel nauseous and I bring my hand to mouth, holding it back .

" Katniss , are you okay? " I hear Prim say, I shake my head, to inidicate, that I wasn't, then I hear her call our mom, she comes hurrying over.

" Katniss, are you okay? " She asks and starts to rub my back . The nausea disappears.

" I'm okay " I finally, choke out .

"You don't look okay,I'll take you to the clinic tomorrow " my mom says .

I just nod .

I head to my room, to text peeta, telling him I'm not going to school tomorrow cause I don't feel good . He just texts back saying, okay I hope you feel better soon . I text him about glimmer but change my mind, deleting it instead of sending it . I put my phone on my bed, I felt nauseous, as I ran to the bath room and threw up .

"

* * *

**A/N**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter this was one of my favorite parts in Koizroa can you guess whats going happen next ?**

**- Cadence**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

**So the last chapter was fixed by my beta so I suggest to go back and read the fixed version . Thank to mintywonder45 for becoming me beta . Any way here the new chapter . This original story Koizora story is coming to an end but I'm going make up own story lie soon so it will be a longer stroy .**

**- Cadence and mintywonder45**

* * *

I woke again this morning nauseous, I sit up wondering what is wrong with me . Luckily, my mom taking me to the free clinic she works at, today, I am really nervous, what is wrong, I feel bloated. We get there and my mom whispers something to her co-workers, I have a feeling she know what is happening. She leads me to a different room. I sit down and she starts asking me different questions, I answer them, but when she ask me if I am sexually active, I groan inwardly and turn my head and bit my lip and mumble a quiet, yes. She takes some blood samples then leaves the room, I sit there, the clock ticking behind my head, my palms are getting sweating, after what seems like hours, she walks back in with my mom. My mom looks at me, with disappointment in her eyes, I gulp and turn to face her.

" Katniss Everdeen, you are in so much trouble." She says, as she walks over to me, with her hands on her hips.

I look at her trying to understand what I had done wrong, it must be serious, if she is calling me 'Katniss Everdeen'.

"Why?" I choke out.

" Well, first, you slept with your boyfriend, after everything that has happened to you and second, you are pregant" She looks at me, shaking her head," What have you gotten yourself, into young lady?"

I stare at her, for a moment, a wave of nausea comes over me and I rush to the trash can in the examination room.

She sighs, "I'm sorry Katniss, I shouldn't have just spit it out like that, it's just your not my little baby anymore. " I fill her hand reach out and rub my back, I finish throwing up and lift my head.

"It's okay, Mom, I understand, I'm sorry too, I never realised what I was doing, or the consequences, of my actions" I bow my head and look at her. "So...I'm pregant." I ask, cautiously, she nods her head and looks at me.

"Your scan, shows that your only a few weeks, which means you and Peeta were together a few weeks ago." She asks, I look sheepish, and nod my head.

"Even though, I'm disappointed, I think you can do this, your smart and strong and whatever happens, you are my daughter and I love you. " She says and hugs me. " Come on you need be check by a doctor, so they can check my grandchild and your little bundle of joy."

I nod and she helps me back to the examination bed as I wait for the doctor to check my child.

She looks at me deeply, and says, "You need tell Peeta" she says, I gulp, what will he say, my mom sits by my side to wait with me.

"I tell him after he gets out school " I say and she nods. The doctor walks in and checks my child, after the exam she tells me every looking good, and the next month she could do a ultrasound .

"You can bring Peeta over to dinner, so we can discuss this with him." My mom says, to me quietly as we exit to the vestibule.

I nod and walk out of the clinic. I check the time and see the it almost the time school gets out, I text Peeta to meet me at a café when school gets our cause, I need tell him something . I wait at café for Peeta drinking some ice tea as soon I Peeta walks in, I feel nervous .

"Hey, sweetheart." He says, and reaches over to kiss me on the cheek, before taking a sit, at the table and taking a bite out of my muffin, and grinning at me. He looks so happy, I grin nervously back.

"Hey, Peeta, how was school?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation light before, having to break the news.

"It was good, I missed you though, was boring without you." Peeta, smiles at me and takes my hand. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me."

I sigh, this is it I have to tell him, I take a deep breath, and, blurt out, "I'm pregant." I feel his hand, latch out from mine, I look up and hear, the scrapping of his chair, the next thing I know he is out the door, leaving me here, with my head in my hands, alone.

* * *

**A/N**

**oh no cliffhanger what do you think will happen next **

**- Cadence**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry this chapters is late . a lot of you got mad me cause of the cliffhanger but here the new chapter . Thank you to my beta mintywonder45**

**- Cadence ( mintywonder45)**

* * *

_"Hey, sweetheart." He says, and reaches over to kiss me on the cheek, before taking a sit, at the table and taking a bite out of my muffin, and grinning at me. He looks so happy, I grin nervously back._

_"Hey, Peeta, how was school?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation light b, having to break the news._

_"It was good, I missed you though, was boring without you." Peeta, smiles at me and takes my hand. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me."_

_I sigh, this is it I have to tell him, I take a deep breath, and, blurt out, "I'm pregnant." I feel his hand, latch out from mine, I look up and hear, the scrapping of his chair, the next thing I know he is out the door, leaving me here, with my head in my hands, alone._

I sit here shocked, I thought he loved me, obviously not, how could he, this was so stupied I should never have done it. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, I sit there for a few minutes . I feel tears coming down my cheek, I wiped them away and slide my chair back. If I don't have Peeta at least I have my Mom and Prim, they said they would love me she may be mad me but she did tell she'll love no matter what happens, I love her and Prim, even if I don't act like it, I guess.

I sigh and put some money on the table from my purse, and head towards the door, thanking the waiter as I reached the exit, as I pushed open the door, I saw Peeta sprinting round the corner. He looked out of breath, I hurried to cover myself, hoping I wouldn't have to face the shame and empressement.

"Katniss" he shouts, I turn to head away. "Katniss, wait!"

I turn back round, and stare at him, he starts to approach me, and as I look at him, he pulls me into a giant hug, it is a warm and soft embrace, I put my arms around him giving in to the sensation of his touch.

"Thank you, Katniss." he says, I unlatch myself and stare at him. "Thank you."

He grabs onto my hand, and leaves something in my palm, I uncurl my fingers, and lying there is a small teddy, I look at it and bring it to my chest.

He looks at me. " We can do this together." he says.

"You're happy."

He looks shocked and then smiles, "Yes, Katniss, I love you with all my heart, did you think I would leave you?" He places his hand on my stomach." and I'm going to love our baby like a real father."

I looked at him, " I thought you hated me, and ran off, and wanted nothing to do with this baby, Peeta, because I can't do it without you." I felt tears flowing down my cheeks, I turned and stared deep into his blue, pools for eyes.

He takes my hands and presses and warm kiss to my cheek, wiping away the falling tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left, but the news brought me by surprise and I thought of the quickest thing I could do to help... Buy our baby a present." he says, and I struggle to not laugh, and then he leans in to kiss me. "That's the smile, I like to see, Katniss, can I ask you a question." I nod my head. "Marry me?"

"What?" I look at him, wondering if what I heard was true.

He gets down on his knees pretending to hold a imaginart ring, I laugh. "Katniss Everdeen, I love you with all my heart will you marry me? And I promise to cherish you through the rest of your life, and always be there for you and this baby, and..."

I break him off with a kiss. He stands up, and breaks away. "Is that a Yes?"

I look at him, "Yes, Peeta, I love you so much and I could never imagine anyone better than you." I pull him into another kiss, putting ethuasiams into it.

I link arms with Peeta, and we decide to go to the corner store, to buy the cheap metal rings and decide how to break it to my mom. As we get to the corner store we see two matching rings, he whispers into my ear that he will buy me a real ring one day. I smile and tell him not to worry.

We leave to the store, and walk to the park, we sit on the beach and I rest my head on his shoulder, he picks a flower from the tree, and puts it in my hair, I smile and press my head against his chest.

"Katniss." I turn and look at him. "I love you"

"I love you too, Peeta, with all my heart."

"I have never been this happy in my life, Katniss and its because of you. You make me so happy." he says.

I sigh, inwardly, I have never seen him so happy, and I thought he was going to leave me, I was scared, scared of being alone.

"I'll do everything, for our child, I make you so happy Katniss, I'll save up and..."

"I think we'll be happy just having you here, and knowing that you'll be here with me." I smile and hold Peeta's hand. He pulls me close to him."Oh, I almost forget, Mom, wants us to have dinner to discuss things."

"Come on, let's go face the fire."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxX

Peeta and I sit infront of my Mom, she stares at us from across the table, every heard the saying don't dine with the devil unless you're eating with a long fork, well guess what, I forgot the fork. Prim is off a ballet so I don't don't have to explain it to her yet, and I say yet cause there will be a yet."

She stares at us,"You know, you two I am very disappointed that you two weren't safe and didn't take responsibility, but I know you can do this, and get through this." she looks at us fiercely. "I will help you two, but this is a big responsiblity, remember this is another life, a child, so you need to take care of your child too." We nod.

"I'm going to quit school and start working, I am going to do everything I can for this family." Peeta says.

"No, you have to finish your education, we can take some money from the trust fund, you have from your grandmother, Katniss, but you can still get a part time job."

All of a sudden, Peeta blurts out, "Mrs Everdeen, I want to marry Katniss."

"I'm not going to stop you but right now you guys need to focus on the baby.' She says. I slide my hand into Peeta's and squeeze it. We both smile and nod.

"Mom, thank you, and I'm sorry, I didn't think and it wasn't responsible. I tell her.

"It's ok, I didn't realise how much you've grown over the years, I love you and trust you, Katniss and Peeta, I'm gonna have to love you now you're part of the family."

* * *

**I hoped you liked this chapter . the cliffhanger was a moment in koizora that you love and hate so I hade to do it .**

**whats going happen next**

**- Cadence **


	14. Chapter 14

**Im not got do all lot things form koriza cause they are to sad . **

**Thank you to my lovely beta mintywonder45 **

**- Candace ( mintywonder45)**

* * *

After awhile Peeta went back to his brothers' then I helped my mom with the dishes, after we finished she left to pick up Prim leaving me with my thoughts . I sat on my bed staring at the wall . In nine months I'm going have a A part of me and a part of Peeta, my child, Peeta and I's child this the start of our life together the begin of our family.

Part of me felt overjoyed, but then another part is telling me I'm not going be a good I slowly placed my hand over my stomach were my child was I made circles over my tummy, I way I had seen mothers' do.

" Hi baby, I'm your mommy, and I can't wait to meet you, I love you and Peeta, your daddy, and I will look after, you " I tell my child .

When I hear Mom and Prim return, I sighed and got off my bed I needed to tell prim at some point, it's better to tell her now instead of waiting, and me getting bigger and eating more in a matter of mouths .

I hurry to the door, and as I am just about to open it, Prim flings open the door and latches herself to me, squeezing me

" Katniss, is it true? " She looks up at me with a big smile on her I grin and nod slowly, trying not to make it too overwhelming.

" Ahhhhhhh, I am going to be an aunt, " she squeals, jumping up and down "Is it a girl or a boy? I hope its a girl, I'm mean, I'd love a boy but not as much as I girl, I'll be able to take her to ballet, and piano "

"Prim, calm down, I don't if its a girl or a boy But I'm just as excited as you "

"I'm going to be an aunt, how should I calm down " I smile I thought everyone was going to resent me cause I got pregnant but as long as Prim , Peeta and my mom are happy it make me happy .

"Thanks, Prim that makes me feel better, I'm just scared I'm not going be a good mom " I confess to her

"Katniss, you are going be a great " She looks, deep into my eyes and I know she is being true " I can't wait to meet my nieces or nephew " she say and smiles after squealing one more time she heads to her room

I head to my room and close the door then, I lean against it and sigh . It's been a long day, in fact it seems like more than a day . I walk over to my dresser and get out some sleep shorts and a tank top then crawl in to bed and try to fall

As I try to fall asleep I start think about where my child is going This house only has 3 rooms maybe I can get ride of some furniture put '_her_' crib in my room . Wait, did I just think my child is going be a girl maybe Prim's right it going be a girl . A little girl . I would like to have a little girl who I can take to woods and teach her all the things my dad did before he died teach her to sing . I slowly fall a sleep and dream about me and Peeta with a little girl .

**Next day at school during lunch time . **

"We missed you, yesterday Katniss " Johanna tell me, as Peeta, and I sit at the Lunch Table with her , Annie and Finnick

"Sorry, I wasn't feeling to good " I tell her .

" I understand, it was the end of his trial you must feel sick, at how little time he has to spend in " Johanna says, I feel my body

I watched the news for weeks trying to grab bits of his trial , to see what News reporters came to our door every night trying asking my mom questions and that they had found a loop hole, because I had turned 18 on the day it I hate it that I hade to answer the door for a week till my lawyer got a court order, to make them stop . I just got a call for how long he is going to be in prison.

" I know did you hear his defense that every girl wanted to sleep with him, do all that and they apparently, just turn on " Annie I start to feel nauseous but I able to hold it back . I think Peeta notice cause I felt him nudge my arm lightly and mouth if I was okay, I just nod .

"Did you every see the way he used looked at every girl in school? It was like he was eyeing his " Finnick says . Come on Katniss, you can make it through this, they are only trying to help

"Did you see half the stuff he did to those girls, it was awful!" Johanna says and opens a can of olives I get up as fast as I can, not talking then I run out of the lunch room to the nearest bathroom and throw The smell got to me right away and what everyone was talking about, I didn't go to the trial because I didn't want to think about him After the nauseous passes, I hear Johanna and Annie calling my name . I walk out the bathroom

" Katniss I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought those things " Johanna looks down,

"It's okay " I tell her

" I'll never bring those things up " she says, I nod and smile, a wave of dizzyness passes over me

"Katniss, are you ok?" she ask

"Yeah, I just feel a little light headed, that's " I say

"Do you want us to take you the nurse?" Annie asks .

"No its " I say, "I fine, I'll see you guys in class " they look at me concerned and then leave the

I rest against the sink and look up in the mirror then I look at my stomach it looks a little bloated, it will be a few months maybe even weeks till it will be noticeable that I'm pregnant . If I'm timing every thing right I'm going to be heavily pregnant when school starts up I just have this week and then next week before schools out then it summer

I''m going see Annie and Johanna over the summer what are they going think . I sigh and place my hand over my "No more giving mommy trouble today, okay " I tell my child then walk out the bathroom .

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter if you know what happens in Koizroa you are going see big differences**

**- Cadence**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I'm glad a lot of you enjoying this story .**

**- Cadence**

After School peeta check on me .

" hey are you okay " he ask as I put my books from locker in backpack tomorrow is Saturday so me , Johanna and Annie going have study party for finals next week . I am planning to tell them tomorrow .

" yea , I'm just tired " I say about to pick up my backpack peeta grabs it before me .

" I got that " he say as he put my backpack strap on his shoulder .

" peeta I can my backpack " I say trying grab it but he moves away so I can't grab it .

" it's okay Katniss . Your tired so you need to rest " peeta tells me I just scowl at him . He chuckles then kiss me on the lips lightly I couldn't help but smile . We walk out of school hand in hand then walk a little sandwich shop to get something to eat cause I got hungry .

" What do you think everyone going think " I bluer out as we eat .

Peeta looks at me with his eyebrow up .

" what do mean " Peeta asks .

" I'm mean ...we're starting our life together and family so young . I'm just wondering what do think everyone is think " I say .

"I haven't thought about but what every anyone thinks about it I'm not going care , I love you Katniss and I love our child so much . So no matter what anyone says I'm not going care . " he says then kiss me on my lips .

"Peeta you make feel safe I never felt like this before when I found out I'm pregnant . I hade so many mix feelings but I now I feel like we going to be perfect family no matter what people think " I say grabbing his hand holding it tight .

" Katniss we are a family . We're just waiting for your child to coming it to the picture " he say and kiss me . I kiss him back .

" I love you peeta " I say .

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

When peeta drops me off he give me a kiss full of love I kiss him back with as much love .

" love you " he says as gives me a light kiss on my cheek .

" love you too " I say . Then I watch him walk away before he leave he turns to me and gives me a smile and he waves goodbye . I wave goodbye to him and smile back at him .

When I get in to my house I see that prim is studying she found a high school the starts medical trying early

But to get in there you must have prefect grades and pass a test by them .

" hey , little duck " I say and site next to her at the table .

" hey " she says

" how's the studying going " I ask her.

" good" she says " I'm scared that I'm not going pass though " she says

" prim you are the smartest girl I now sometimes I think you are smarter than me of course you going pass " I say and hug her .

" you really think I can pass " she asks

" yea " I says .

After our mom got home we help her make dinner after dinner we help clean up and head to our rooms to get ready of bed . I set at my desk to think about every thing I still having trouble wrapping my head around the fact I'm going be a mom . I wonder what my friends are going think I have been friends with for so long will they resent my cause I'm pregnant . I sigh and crawl in to bed and fall asleep .

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sometime I wonder why me , Johanna and Annie have these study parties we always end up talking and not studying .

Me and Annie have listen to Johanna rant about why she never is going have a boyfriend or fall in love .

" I still don't understand why and how you guys fell in love " Johanna finishes

"When you find someone you really like then you'll understand " Annie say.

" didn't just hear whole speech about never falling love " Johanna say .

" Yea but I think some day you'll fall in love " Annie say.

" Katniss back me up here " Johanna say she say finally pulling me out my thoughts

" umm I kinda have to agree with Annie I said I never fall in love till I met peeta " I say .

" shut up" she jokes then me and Annie laugh . Then I start to feel nauseous I run out of my room with out saying anything then run in to bathroom . Johanna and Annie come and check on me .

" Katniss , are you okay " Annie ask . After the nauseous pass I get up and watch my mouth out . " Katniss are you okay " Johanna ask. I can't hide it from them forever I take a deep breathe.

" I'm pregnant " I bluer out and look at them trying find there reaction .

* * *

**A/N**

**you must hate for a another cliffhanger I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry this chapter suck so much I have a low-grade fever . So I couldn't really think as wrote this chapter sorry it late and it sucks I wanted to update cause I haven't in forever .**

**Ps check out a amazing story by a new writer it called ****A night turned good** by DarkBlue17

**- Cadnce **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not going update next week cause Allageint comes out so I'm going update all my stores this weekend**

**Cadence**

* * *

The just state at me I'm scared the going hate me . Before I now it they both pull me in to a hug .

" you not joking right " Annie ask after they pull away . I smile a little cause their happy I lightly nod to reply Annie question . we hade back to my room once we get there we sit on the floor .

" So how far long are you " Johanna ask .

" A four weeks today " I say they nod their heads in reply.

" how do you and Peeta feel about it " Annie ask . I bite my lip thinking how choose my words .

" I'm excited and nervous . I many nervous that I'm not going be a good mother " I say .

" Katniss you kidding me right ? , you are going be a great mom you so great with prim and you where a babysitter for years and you volunteer the Rack Center and help kid with art and sports " Johanna says I give a small smile . " thank you " I tell her

" what about peeta " Annie ask . I left my hand with ring on it their mouths fall open .

" he didn't " Johanna ask I lightly nod closing my hand and being it my chest .

" when I told him he ran off I thought he want nothing to do with me or the baby ,but he came back with a teddy bear for the baby and he told me he loves me with all his heart then asked me to marry him . " I tell them .

I tell then about how scared how people are going jug me and peeta cause we are so young they tell me how they are so happy for me and they don't care how young I am . Johanna tells me she kick anyones ass if they say any thing bad about me .

After we talked more about everything and my child then they hade to head back home . I lie down on my bed and moved my hand up and down my stomach . It make me feel a lot better knowing my best friends are happy for me . When I hear prim return home from her friends I get off my bed and help her make lunch for us

**XXxxxxxxxxxxXX**

Today is my Five week cheek up I sit it the waiting room holding peetas hand and rest my head on his shoulder . He is so excited about coming with me today he knows we're going see our baby for the first time today . Its early in the morning cause today is the last day of finals so we have to go to school today . Cause it early no one is really here just a few women that look about in their late 20s but they are distract by their phones so they not looking me peeta . When they call me back . Peeta helps me up then we walk back one of the woman looks at me and give me a small smile .

"Hi , Katniss how are you today " my doctor ask as she walks in .

" good" I say and hold peeta hand tighter .

" you must be Katniss boyfriend and the baby's father " she ask peeta . Peeta shakes her hand " yea , I'm peeta " he says .

" Nice to meet you " she say .

" okay let see how the baby doing " she says and she starts ask me questions the whole time peeta asked her so many questions about me and the baby . After she done she , She tell me she can do an ultrasound she tell me to left me shirt up a little then pit some cold gel around my stomach and move a the camera around .

" There's your baby " she say I look about at the screen and see a little dot that's Peeta and I's baby I feel tears of joy fall from my eyes " that's our baby Katniss " Peeta. whisper in to my ear and kiss my cheek. After she print some pictures she tell us where done . After where out the clinic peeta pulls me close " thank you Katniss "he says and kiss me forehead . Before we start walk to school I realize I fought my sweater .

" Peeta I forgot my sweater " I say I stop him before he goes and gets it " I'll get it " I say given him a little kiss then walk back it to the clinic and tell the woman at deck and she let go back as I walk to the room I was at I pass by little break room when I hear my name I stop and lesson .

" Katniss everdeen is that Daisy's oldest daughter " a younger voices says It might be a new nurse they hired I know it wrong that I'm lesson but I want to see what there saying about me .

" Yea , she came in last week and daisy told me what her symptoms where I knew right what it was but I was this is Katniss the little girl who aways drew in hallways of the clinic the one who asked millions of questions when she came with her mom to work the one was aways mischievous but charmed her way out of it when I told Daisy I thought was going faint but she got better after a few minutes then she just want to talk to Katniss " I hear my doctor says .

" was she part of the big rape scandal at Panem high school " the other ask i start to feel sick cause of that.

" yea she was the one who told everyone " my doctor says.

" Yea saw that on the news you know how most teen pregnancy end up like " the other says. I stat to feel scared about what she going say .

" the mom leaves with the child or the dad leaves and never calls or see the child some times the child gets abused in either way the child suffers" she say is that what see really thinks of me and peeta I bring my ring to lips and kiss it that never going happen

" that's not going happen with Katniss she smart and strong she took care of her sister after Daisy was in aways working after her husband died and you should have seen the way her boyfriend it was liking at her it was like she was the only girl ever notice and the way he cared about her I tough that was only in movies and fairy tells that baby is going be spoiled routine with love and stuff "my doctor I smile cause she feels like that I hear the other say whatever i quickly grab my sweater and walk back to peeta and we head to school.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**what's going happen next ?**

**- Cadence **


	17. Chapter 17

"How is everything " Annie ask after I finished clean out my locker . I turn and look at them and smile a little since I told them they haven't stop talking about my child and they are all ready talking about a baby shower .

" good " I say then pick up my backpack and start to walk out of the school house . I look around and make sure no one is looking at us before I pull my backpack in front of me and pull out the ultrasound photo . I quickly pass it to them .

" look ! It looks like a little Jelly bean " Johanna says . I lightly laugh and smile .

" Johanna stop, it's cute " Annie says Johanna just rolls her eye and hands the picture back to me .

We start talking like we always do and they tell me about their summer plans. Johanna talks about how she can't wait to be done with the next school year . As we walk down the stairs of the school-house someone stops us .

' Glimmer ' I had hoped I didn't have to see her. Ever since the last time .

" What do you want ? " Johanna spits at her as I look down trying not to look at her .

" I came to ask this little slut why does peeta have to stay two more days in school " she asks walking closer to me .

Peeta had missed a couple of days of finals because he was job hunting . Now he has to make them up for the days he missed .

" how do you know that ? " Annie yells at her , as her and Johanna try to keep glimmer away from me .

"I have my ways " glimmer says " and I'm guessing it's your fault " she continues

" leave her alone " Johanna says

" oh, and looks like you got fatter should I start calling fat-niss " she say as she puts her finger at stomach . I have gotten a little big in the past week I must admit.

Johanna tries to pull glimmer away from us.

" Mine and Peeta's life is none of your business " I mumble .

Glimmer looks at me and looks like she put everything together .

" the little slut got herself knocked up " she hisses , I just look down ." You little bitch , he should be mine you mess up everything"

before she can touch me. Johanna pushes her away from me, causing her fall down the stairs . After Glimmer picks herself up and her friends check she's e clearly is okay because only two stairs down .

" Peeta isn't a possession he would never care or date even acknowledge someone cruel , sick and someone who sinks so low to hires someone to rape someone you hate . Just let him go he'll never like you . My feelings for peeta are real ." I yell at her as other students are shocked what I reviled about her friends even step back from her .

Annie help me down the stairs to make sure doesn't try to attack me again .

**XxxxxxxxxX**

After Johanna and Annie dropped me of at my house I replayed everything that happened at school over and over in my head. When there is a knock at the door I get up from the couch and look the peephole and see peeta standing outside . I quickly open the door and he pulls me into a hug .

" I heard what happened at school " he says . he pulls away than kisses me

" Are you okay? " he asks as he walks in and sits on the couch .

" Yeah, Johanna and Annie helped me before she could do anything " I say and closing the door and locking it . I walk over to him he put his arms around me waist and rests his head on my stomach.

" I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or the baby " he say and lightly presses a kiss on my stomach

" we're okay " I say ands kiss top of his head and put my arms around him.

" Where's your mom and prim? " he asks

" my mom is working the night shift and prim is at a sleepover " I say

" So here by yourself " he asks

" Yeah " I say

" Do you mind if I stay here tonight " he ask ." I don't want you to be by yourself " he say

" yeah " I say I don't feel like being by myself not after what happen today.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX**

Peeta orders us a pizza after we ate we watched TV as I rest my head on his shoulder and his arm around me moving up and down my stomach.

"Peeta " I ask out the blue.

" Yeah " he says

" What do you think it going be? "

" I really don't know I just know I'll love him or her no matter what " he says.

I giggle lightly " Prim got in my head that it's a girl " I say and place my hand over his that's resting on my stomach.

" that would nice " he says and kiss the top my head ." I hope she'll look like you" he continues .

" I hope she'll look like you " I tell him and kiss him .

**A/N**

**sorry this chapter sucks I'm coming up with my own ideas now .**

**- Cadence**


	18. Chapter 18

**OMG OMG I met Willow Shields . I'm not joking she was at the Walmart next to my house for an autograph singing and meet and great . It was so out of the blue but I lived right next to the Walmart so I grabbed my book and hade over there . I got my Catching Fire book signed ,picture , magazine and a Catching Fire poster singed . she was so nice I still can't believe it :) . It has to be a dream but a way heres a new chapter **

**- Cadence**

* * *

I wake up from the sun picking threw the window . I feel something around my waist .I smile a little and remember that peeta stayed at my house last night . I turn so I faces him . I traces my finger down his face he wakes up and takes ahold of my hand and place a kiss on it .

" Morning " he say and places his hand on my cheek and tucking pice of hair behind my eye.

" Morning" I say and kiss him on the lips he kiss me back then pulls away .

" So whats your plans today " he asks .

" Nothing really my mom should be home soon and I have to pick up Prim from her sleep over at noon " I say .

"maybe we can do something toghter after you pick up prim but right now im going make you some brakefast ." He says .

" Peeta you don't need to " i tell him .

" no I want to " he says then places his hand on my stomach " I want the baby to be health and come out cute and chubby . " he says and kiss my forehead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sit at the island in kitchen as Peeta cooks breakfest . When I hear the door open I fought I didn't tell my mom that peeta stayed the night and I don't know how she is going react cause he did .

i get up and walk to the front door .

" hi mom " I say hoping she worn't get to mad .

" Hey Katniss I'm sorry but I'm really tired " she says and hades to the stairs .

" mom i fought to tell you something " I tell her .

" Katniss " I hear peeta call out .

" did peeta stay the night last night " she asks I look down and nod.

" I don't mind him stay over but next time tell me okay " she says

" okay sorry " I tell her .

" it okay Katniss , I'm go to bed now " she say and hades up the stairs .

" Katniss is every thing okay " peeta ask .

"yea " I tell him . I'm glad my mom likes peeta it makes me feel better that everyone approves of us .

* * *

**A/N**

**sorry this so sort I'm still fangirl that i met willow I'm so happy she is so nice ( now it going be harder when I see Mockingjay next year crap ) **

**- Cadence**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here a new chapter thank you to every one who's following and being so nice to me thank you for every ones positive massages.**

**- Cadence**

* * *

After I picked up prim from her friends house . Peeta told me he want me to meet his brothers . I'm nervous because after what I saw what happened with his mother . But peeta keeps tell me their nothing like her I'm also nervous cause peeta not taking his girlfriend but his pregnant fiancé . I don't know how they will feel about that .

" Don't worry they'll love you " peeta says as we walk to his brothers apartment. I grabs his hand tighter and lightly nod . He stops and turns to me .

" it going be okay . I told them a lot about you " he say and places his hands on my shoulders and kiss my forehead .

" Did you tell them about the baby " I whisper .

" No , we don't need tell them right now if your not ready" He says .

I smile " okay " I tell him then kiss him on the lips . Then grab his and we start walking agin . We talk like we always do as we hade to his brothers .

Peeta suddenly stops talking and stops dead in his tracks . I feel him hold my hand tighter .

" Peeta " I ask and I look forward and see someone I only saw once but cant fought her face . His mother .

Peeta lightly pulls me behind me.

" your shit brothers worn't let me in there damn apartment building" she yells . I see that some people stop and start listening. I don't know what going happen but I have a bad feeling.

Peeta don't reply he hold my hand as he shields me from her .

" Are you listening you pice of shit " she yells at peeta and come closer . I can small alcohol . She might be drunk but she deferent from my Uncle Heymitch who pass out when he drunk .

She looks at me and look like her anger increases " you brought the slut to meet your brothers. She might call rape agin then get you or you brother locked a away. " she yells .

" Don't you dear talk about her like that " peeta finally yells at her.

" Listing here pice of shit I hade put of with you and your broths after you dad died I tried to rise responsible boys but I get a call today that my youngest son knocked up his slut of a girlfriend . " she yells . I don't know whats worse that some I called her and told her about the baby or a a whole group of people just found out that I'm pregnant . I slowly back away as him and his mother yell at each other.

I see boy that look like peeta come out of the apartment building.

everything starts to become silent to me I can see peeta , his brothers and mothers mouths moving but I can't hear anything . My body starts to feel heavy . My breath starts to quicken .

"peeta " I choke out before I fall to my knees then turn on to my back . I see peeta run to me he mouthing something but I can't hear it .

My vision start to become blurry . I feel peeta lightly shaking me before everything goes black .

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

When i open my eyes I notice I'm in hospital room . I turn my head and see peeta siting next to my holding my hand . fear takes over my what if some thing happened to the baby .

"peeta " I say and start to sit up . Peeta looks up and stops me from siting up .

" peeta , the baby " I ask waiting for the worse news .

" the baby is okay " he says and kiss my foreheads . I feel from strong wave of happiness run threw me , my child is okay .

" what happened " I ask as I grab as I hold his hand.

" You hade a Panic Attack " he says " your mom thinks it was cause what happened to you . Then see the agreement with my mother play out before your eyes " he say.

" Where my mom and prim " I ask .

" Their in the cafeteria getting something to eat . You been asleep for all most 4 hours . " he says .

" Peeta , you need to something to eat too " I say knowing me and him haven't eat since breakfast

" I know but i need to make sure your where okay " he says .

I nod then kiss him .

" Are you hungry " he asks .

" Yea " I tell him

" okay , I'll be right back " he say and kiss my nose .


End file.
